rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 90
Korrinoth 10, the party leaves Wolis via rented carriage to retrieve Concludion from Eddelton. It occurred between sessions 41 and 42. It happens concurrently with OOS 91. Transcript Teer: Teer watches them out the window, then straightens himself back up on the bench, hands folded in his lap. "Your... friend. What was she like?" Ephemera: "She was... strange, difficult to get to know. She laughed at the strangest things, but it was comforting... to know things would be okay in the end... "I suppose she really wasn't so different from Lysaro. Distracted and distant, moreso before you get to know them." Kiono: Kiono moves to the now-unoccupied bench and lies across it, stretching somewhat, lounging. Teer: "What... What happened to her? Do Gods retire?" His internal voice is soft. Ephemera: Ephemera takes a moment to respond. "She left. Lysaro took her place. I.... I don't remember the specifics..." She seems somewhat distressed about this. Teer: "I'm sorry." Ephemera: Ephemera sends a shrug emoji in the mental text chat. "It wasn't your idea that caused this... memory loss," she says bitterly. Teer: "No." He watches out the window for a while. "It was a noble thing you did for the world though," he says quietly. Ephemera: "Hm. I'm glad you think so," she says, also quietly. "I often wonder if it wasn't a selfish decision." Teer: "How so?" Ephemera: "I sort of just said, 'Hey guys, just kill me so I don't have to deal with this anymore.' Perhaps that wasn't the reason for it, but I don't know that it wasn't." Teer: "Did you... want to die?"(edited) Ephemera: "It wasn't--" Defensive again, then a shift to neutrality. "No. I... I meant that perhaps I simply gave up. Decided it would be simpler to let someone else deal with it."(edited) Teer: "I don't think I completely understand the difference. ...To be fair though, I am a robot. My existence is to function."(edited) Not sure if what he said was right, Teer stares up at the ceiling, as if he could see Plosi and Lei. Ephemera: "Perhaps. Maybe I'm afraid of something that is irrelevant because I'm wrong about my thoughts at the time. I.... don't really have a way to know." She sighs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make this so... awkward." Teer: "Does intention matter in why we do things, if the things are good anyway? Can you do good things for the wrong reasons and still be a good person?" Teer is still staring at the ceiling. '' Ephemera: "Surely intention must matter, or else mistakes cannot be forgiven. I would rather know a good person doing good things than a bad person who does good things."(edited) Teer: ''Teer vibes and doesn't say anything for a time. "Being a person is difficult and the world is poorly designed for it." Pause. "Sorry. Maybe we should talk about something happier." Ephemera: "If you wish," she says simply. Teer: "...Um." Looks around. "Good to be back in the material plane." Ephemera: "The weather is better," Ephemera says, somewhat amused. Teer: "Indeed." "Oh, it... sounds like they're having fun up there. I think." Ephemera: "That's... good. She appeared rather down after Kiono talked to her." Teer: Teer looks at the floor. "I should have checked in on Lei properly, after Barovia. At least Plosi and her are able to enjoy each other's company again." Teer is quiet once again. How do you make conversation when you've just become a 6 foot tall container for Worries. "Do you have any recommendations for good animes?" Ephemera: "You're not her only friend. Others are allowed to check on her as well, give you a break." Teer: Teer nods slightly. "You're right. She's just been... troubled lately. Even well before being trapped in Barovia. I worry about her." Ephemera: "Recovery is slow, but you have worries of your own to keep in balance. Don't let her problems overwhelm you. Let the others around her help too." "It'd be nice if she talked to anyone else, of course." Teer: Teer looks up, to where muffled sounds come through the roof. "She tries, I think." Ephemera: "Mm." Teer: "Anyway I think I'm going to try this one called 'Ouran High School Host Club', everyone on the cover is smiling and holding flowers." Category:OOS